


A Glass of Water

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers Tower, Bottom Tony, Finger Fucking, Love Confession, M/M, Medicine, Nightmares, Sex, Smut, Stark Tower, Swearing, Teasing, Top Steve, Water, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Iron Man 3 but pre-Age of Ultron. After Steve catches Tony awake and suffering from nightmares, he tries to give the billionaire a stern talk that turns into a love confession. They retreat to Tony's room in the Avengers Tower and have a little bit of fun to confirm their feelings and help the nightmare-ridden brunet sleep better.</p><p>EDIT: Rewritten December 2017. It's way better now, give it a read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Water

Tony's hands shook as he cracked open the pill bottle and popped a pill, chasing it down with a glass of water. With a grimace, he re-sealed the bottle, setting it on the counter. Tony looked about the dark kitchen. He knew his home well enough of course that he could easily manouver around without light. He sighed heavily, leaning against the fridge.

 The cool metal brought him a little relief from the scorching fire of his nightmares, skin burning and hands shaking from the intensity of his dreams. They were happening almost every night. He wasn't sure what to do about it, but telling someone wasn't an option. Tony didn't doubt that the others noticed the sag in his shoulders, or the mix-up of engineering phrases, or how he fell asleep from exhaustion in the middle of the day. It was his own issue though, the others had their own issues to deal with. He didn't want to be an inconvenience.

Tony absentmindedly ran his hands over his chest, where the arc reactor used to be. He had been relieved to be rid of it, but now, he almost missed it. It had been a part of him, of who he was. He had changed so much in a short amount of time, and while he was sure he had changed for the better, sometimes he didn't recognize himself when he looked in the mirror.

The brunet rubbed his burning eyes and sighed once more, pushing himself away from the fridge and moving to place the pill bottle in the cabinet. A familiar voice pierced the quiet, and Tony startled.

"Tony? What the hell are you doing?" Steve's sleepy voice called out. Tony grimaced, moving his body to hide the medicine. He really didn't feel like explaining the situation. Steve reached for the light panel, turning the lights on dimly. It was enough to see but not enough to hurt the eyes, a comfortable light.

Tony could see the super-soldier raising a brow in curiosity. And boy, Steve was a sight: tight shirt, sweatpants, mussed-up hair. Tony would have taken time to admire the sight if he didn't want Steve to see what he was doing.

"What do you mean? What are _you_ doing?" he asked, brow quirking in mock confusion. Unfortunately for Tony, Steve crossed the room in a few strides, reaching around the other and pulling the pill bottle from his hands. The super-soldier was more observant than people gave him credit for, to the brunet's dismay. Tony gave no struggle. He wouldn't be able to if he tried. The billionaire simply frowned and crossed his arms, avoiding Steve's gaze as the blond read the label on the bottle.

"Prazosin...? Tony..."

The man in question looked up at Steve expectantly, disgruntled expression on his face. He wasn't looking forward to a lecture.

"Are you having nightmares again? You know this drug isn't approved for nightmare therapy," the super-soldier scolded softly, brows tugged down in disapproval. Tony's throat ran dry at the look, as it always did. Tony was used to disappointing people, and he never really cared, but disappointing Steve was another matter. It made him feel especially bad. He tugged the bottle from Steve's hands, turning and putting it in the cabinet to his right.

"Of course I know that," Tony replied. He looked down at the floor. "But I'm getting fucking tired of this. I need some sort of relief. I need to _sleep,_ " he explained with a sigh.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Steve demanded, running a hand through his hair and then placing his hands on his hips. Even in the middle of the night, Steve stood straight, like the soldier he was. It amazed Tony. Well, what  _didn't_ amaze him about Steve?

"Because you didn't need to know," Tony replied blankly. "Because you're not my babysitter."

"No, I'm not," Steve agreed. "But you're on my team, and it's a leader's responsibility to ensure the safety and well-being of his teammates," he said, blue eyes firm. Steve leaned down slightly, and Tony snorted at the formal response.

"Well don't worry about it. I solve my own problems." Tony retorted.

"We both know that's not true, Tony."

"I don't see you following the others this closely," Tony prodded, moving his hands to his hips, imitating the soldier's posture. He'd gotten into it now, no backing down.

Steve stopped for a moment. "That's... that's different," he replied, blue eyes turning away. There was a sudden shift in him that Tony couldn't quite place.

"Oh yeah? And why?" Tony inquired, stepping closer. He felt he had the upper hand.

"Because I consider you more than just a teammate, Tony," Steve replied firmly.

Tony raised a brow. "What do you mean?" he asked, heart suddenly beating faster. Did Steve mean what he thought he did? Tony couldn't ignore his feelings for Steve. They burned brightly in his chest, perhaps brighter than the arc reactor ever had. He wasn't sure when they had started, but they were certainly there, an overwhelming presence that made his knees shake and heartbeat quicken whenever the soldier looked at him a certain way. There was no doubt in the brunet's mind that he... _loved_ Steve, even if it was difficult to admit to himself. He never thought he would. Steve considered him more than a teammate? What did that mean? Was there even the slightest possibility his feelings were returned? Tony had never before thought that maybe Steve would feel the same. Now he dared to hope, but hope was a dangerous thing. What if Steve meant something else? It would only cause disappointment and heartbreak. Tony swallowed hard, trying to calm down.

Steve took a step forward. He hesitated for a moment, seemingly weighing his options. "I think you know what I mean," he said softly after a few seconds. The tone of voice made the brunet's knees weak. Steve had feelings for him? It wasn't some impossible dream? Tony suddenly felt overwhelmed, skin prickling and chest warm. The realization was too much. He needed to get out of here, he needed to process this, to think. He skirted around Steve and attempted to exit via the door on the other side of him, next to the fridge. Tony didn't get far, however, as Steve's hand gripped his arm. It wasn't a firm grip. It was soft, pleading. Steve gently spun Tony around to face him.

"Tony... I know how you feel about me," the blond began. "...And I want you to know, I feel the same way. I never thought I would. When we met, you infuriated me. I thought we would never get along. But, the more time I spent with you, the more I got to see the _real you_ , that you hide so much, the more I began to like you. I saw the potential, I saw how much you care about others. I didn't see it coming, but... I fell in... love," Steve said earnestly, blue eyes liquid, reflecting a fire of sorts from the dim kitchen light.

Tony felt weak, a strong pang in his chest. He would have shaken if it weren't for the soldier's hands on his shoulders, warm and grounding. He had never heard anyone talk about him like that, and every word was spoken with reverence and emotion. Steve really felt that way about him? He didn't say much, but in those few sentences the blond professed what Tony could never put into words. It was astounding. Steve was obviously waiting for a response, but Tony couldn't find the words. He simply nodded numbly, unsure of himself and looking into the taller man's blue eyes.

Steve leaned forward and down, lips parted hesitantly, and moved to kiss Tony. The billionaire's stiff body melted and some sort of instinct kicked in. Tony stood on his toes, meeting Steve mid-way, and their lips met. It was slow, hesitant at first, but it felt so right, so natural. Both found their confidence, and Steve's hands slid from Tony's shoulders to his slim waist, taking a step forward. Tony's hands reached up to Steve's hair, one hand buried in it while the other rested on his neck. He drew Steve closer, their chests touching, and Steve pushed back, pinning Tony against the fridge as their kissing grew in intensity, teeth and lips and tongues clashing hungrily, a struggle for dominance but also a deep need, as if one would die without the other.

Tony groaned into the kiss, because god, how he'd wanted this for so long, and Steve's enthusiasm told Tony that Steve felt the same way. Tony was by no means a stranger to make-out sessions, but as they went, this was the best by far. This meant something, for better or for worse. Tony didn't want to focus on the future right now, he wanted to live in the moment, here in Steve's arms. The blond's grip on his hips tightened as the noise escaped the brunet's lips, and he rolled his hips into the slimmer man's, causing Tony's breath to catch in his throat. They broke for breath. "Shit, Steve..." Tony gasped, resting his head on the fridge. His chest rose and fell with effort.

Steve nodded in approval, brushing a hand through Tony's damp hair. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom," he said hotly, and Tony nodded enthusiastically. Holding hands felt strange at first, but Tony quickly grew used to it. In that moment he felt safer than ever, and more content than he could remember. The walk through the halls ebbed their passion a little, though the love was almost a physical presence, surrounding the two and connecting them. Tony began to forget about his nightmare, at least for a while. He was in no hurry to sleep though, as what was happening right now was better than any dream he'd had in recent months.

A few minutes later, Tony was shutting the door to his bedroom, and turned to face Steve, who had moved into the room a little. He was comfortable there, Tony could tell from his relaxed shoulders. That made Tony feel good. The last thing he wanted was for the blond to feel awkward. Tony's bedroom was a private place. Only Pepper and Rhodey had been in before, the first in an intimate case and the second as a friend. Tony rarely invited anyone inside in recent years. It was strange to have another person there now, but he couldn't have picked a better individual than Steve. He moved to the soldier, hesitantly slipping into his arms. Steve's arms wrapped around him. They simply hugged for a moment, reveling in each other's scent and presence. Steve brushed a hand through Tony's dark hair, placing a kiss on his head.

"So are you alright?" the super-soldier inquired.

Tony paused a moment. He shrugged. "Better than I was a few minutes ago, that's for sure."

"Good. Bed?" Steve asked.

Tony nodded and withdrew from Steve's arms, pulling him by the hand to the soft, king-sized bed. They settled, and Steve sighed calmly, leaning back against a pillow. Tony was hesitant to sleep. He was comforted by Steve's presence, but he was afraid of another nightmare. They were relentless. He prefered to exhaust himself, to attempt to reach a dreamless sleep. Also, Steve was in his bed. How long had he wanted this? How long had he wished for an opportunity to have him, intimately? Now that Steve was his, (whether permanently or not did not matter at the moment) Tony would enjoy him. He stradled the muscular man's hips, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Steve responded with placing his hands on Tony's hips, holding him there. The soldier laughed a little, obviously okay with this turn of events. Their kissing quickly turned passionate, tongues mixing sloppily, pleasant groans falling from the scientist's lips that stirred Steve's desire.

Tony couldn't sleep, so why not? This was a much better alternative, he decided. He broke the kiss, leaning low on top of Steve, and grinded his hips against the blond's sensually. Steve in turn letting out a moan, leaning up to plant kisses on Tony's exposed shoulder. He loved that Tony wore tank tops. It complimented his features greatly. He'd admired the billionaire's body from afar, not at first, but eventually, he found himself enamored by it. Tony grinded on him a few more times, lips twisting into a satisfied grin.

"Feel good?" he inquired softly, leaning down to plant another kiss on the blond's lips. Steve made a noise of approval, his hips mirroring the scientist's, creating delicious friction between them. Within minutes, lust stirred. It was easy to feel Tony's arousal, even through the thick fabric of Steve's sweatpants.

The soldier moved his hands from Tony's waist upwards, drawing his tank top up as he did so, and Tony pulled it free over his head. Tony silently demanded the same of Steve, halting his movements and tugging Steve's shirt. Steve sat up briefly, exposing his chest to Tony, and earning a groan of approval. "Do you know how damn hot you are? It drives me nuts," the brunet muttered in disbelief, hands exploring the toned planes of Steve's chest.

The soldier scoffed. "You act like you're not something to look at too."

"According to People Magazine, I'm a knockout, but I'm nothing like you," Tony replied.

"Don't say that," Steve grumbled, squeezing the brunet's ass. 

"If you squeeze my ass every time I say something you don't like, I'll never stop." 

Steve laughed at that and slipped a hand below the scientist's waistline.

Another 15 or so minutes passed of delightful touch, fluttering kisses, deep movements. But soon, lust began to take over, and Tony found himself burning hot, elbows dug into his mattress as Steve worked his lubed fingers in his hole. He rocked back and forth on the blond's fingers, groaning and shuddering in pleasure. "Holy shit, Tony..." Steve growled, and Tony's hips bucked, an groan falling from his lips. Steve nearly moaned himself at the tone of the brunet's voice. He loved seeing Tony like this, and felt absolutely privileged to have caused the lustful expression on that beautiful face. He hoped to see it in the future.

" _Damn_ , how'd you get so good at this?" Tony asked, sinking further into the bed as Steve teased him. His limbs already felt weak, and they hadn't even gotten far. Tony couldn't see the pleased grin that placed itself on the soldier's lips. Steve curled the two fingers inside Tony, and prodded his sweet spot.

He leaned forward, kissing Tony's shoulder. "You learn all sorts of things in the army. Or on the internet," the soldier replied.

Tony snorted. "Please tell me you're joking about the internet." Steve gave a particular thrust of his fingers against Tony's prostate, eliciting a yelp from the brunet.

"Of course I'm joking. I'm not completely inexperienced. But I don't wanna talk about that. I wanna make you feel good, Tony."

Tony groaned, heat pooling in his stomach. The reality of the situation was a lot for him. "Oh god I'm going to come right now, I swear..." he moaned into the pillow, bucking his hips, almost reaching climax.

Steve's mouth watered. "I think you're ready," he declared, drawing his fingers out slowly, a shudder running through the brunet. Tony turned to lay on his back, and he sat up, pulling Steve down by the neck and kissing him deeply. Steve could feel the lust behind it, the sexual frustration, but also the love. He could feel that this wasn't just some fling, that this meant something. He wasn't sure if it was for better or worse, but there was no going back now. Their kiss was passionate and sloppy, tongue and all.

Tony drew back, licking his lips and falling back onto the pillow, chest heaving and watching the blond with anticipation. "Condom's in the bottom drawer," he stated. Thank God he had a stock of emergency condoms. Steve leaned over to Tony's nightstand, pulling open the bottom drawer and pulling out a condom. He opened it, stroked his painfully erect penis a few times, gasping at the sensation, and slipped on the lubricated condom.

When he turned to Tony, Steve almost gasped. He looked amazing- sweat covered, hair dark and distressed, and an intense gaze in his brown eyes. Those eyes had always been Tony's most incredible feature, he thought. They betrayed such emotion even when Tony didn't want them to. Now, they were filled with anticipation and clouded with pleasure. His lightly defined chest presented a large scar, from where the arc reactor used to be, but it made the sight no less beautiful. It just made it Tony.

Steve leaned forward, brushing a stray hair from Tony's face. The scientist, however, was having none of it. That was far too intimate. His heart was already gone, but he didn't want to be lost forever.

"Where's that good fucking I was promised?" he demanded. Steve chuckled, and Tony lifted his hips, giving the blond a better angle. Steve aligned himself with Tony's entrance, and slowly pushed in a little. If the small gasp that left Tony's lips, and his hands grasping Steve's arms was any indication, it was pleasurable for both. Only the head of Steve's member was past the resistant ring of muscle, when Steve suddenly pulled out.

Tony looked furious. "What the hell, Steve?" he complained. "What's someone got to do to get pounded around here?" the brunet muttered with disdain.

"Beg," Steve demanded with a cheeky grin, pushing back into Tony. Steve wanted as much as Tony, perhaps even more, to thrust outright into that small hole, but teasing Tony was something too good to pass up. Plus, the anticipation building made the situation even hotter.

Tony scoffed. "What am I? A dog?" he replied, crossing his arms and turning away. He was _not_ going to beg. But Steve thrusted slowly in, burying himself in the other, and moved outward excruciatingly slow. A deep moan left Tony's throat. He grimaced. "Please, Steve," he demanded softly.

"Please what?" Steve replied, having the gall to keep a smirk on his face. Tony frowned and grasped his arms. He sighed.

"Please fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it- so hard that I'll feel it long after, so hard that I'll never think of anyone else again," he said. The words were forced, but a tone of pleasure and theatrics flowed through them, giving the words a rough, sexual tone. 

The blond man groaned in response, and summoned his self control, only thrusting in slowly, from tip to hilt. He stopped, allowing Tony to readjust. God, he was so tight. The heat surrounding Steve's dick felt amazing, better than anyone he'd had before. Perfect, almost as if Tony were made for him. The brunet in question had his eyes closed, brows knotted, breath nearly knocked out of his lungs at how Steve filled him. Completely, achingly wonderful, almost too much. Thankfully, Steve seemed to be waiting for his direction, to say when he felt comfortable.

After a minute or so, Tony nodded, reaching up and brushing a light hair from Steve's beautiful blue eyes. "Move," he said, and Steve did.

He began slowly, experimentally, not wanting to hurt Tony. His hips rolled deeply, hitting just shy of Tony's prostate. Tony groaned, but admired Steve as they rocked together, daring to see the emotion in the super-soldier's eyes. There was no mistaking it, there was love in Steve's movements, gentle but oh so good, a smooth rhythm, filling every inch of Tony with heat and arousal, more and more. Always more.

Before long, they had grown comfortable with each other, and Steve relished in it. He thrusted sharply into his partner, hips snapping against his ass audibly, a dark grin on his face as it produced a wanton moan from Tony's lips. "Oh god, _yes_ Steve-" he gasped, rolling his hips up to eagerly take more of Steve. Sure it had been a while since he'd banged anyone, but he didn't remember it being this good.

"You love that, don't you?" the blond replied. No more taking it slow. Steve pounded into Tony now, hands pushing the slim hips down into the mattress, halting Tony's desperate movements, only driving him crazier. Tony made a disapproving noise, wanting to take control, but Steve refused, leaning down and grunting with force as he plowed into Tony's hot, tight hole, whispering dirty phrases against his ear that drove the scientist mad. If Tony was honest with himself, he may have had a small domination kink, which Steve was feeding right now.

Tony's hands were on Steve's shoulders, running down his back and scratching at the soldier's burning, sculpted skin as Steve thrusted again and again, hitting the brunet's prostate with every snap of his hips. Steve was all around Tony- encompassing and intense.

Though all the team's bedrooms were on separate floors, Tony had no doubt that the others could hear their tumble in the sheets. Steve's thrusts were so powerful, so overwhelming. Tony had a hard time keeping quiet. He didn't particularly want to be quiet. He wanted Steve to know how much he loved this, whatever it was, regardless if it would last or not. To his slight embarrassment and astonishment, the bed knocked against the wall. Yet, a part of Tony knew, could just tell, that Steve wasn't using all of his strength, and that made it so much hotter than embarrassing. Tony moaned, overwhelmed. The heat was so intense, his muscles so rattled around, that his vision swam, and he resolved to shutting his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer.

It seemed Steve wouldn't either, as his movements became desperate, moving his hands from Tony's hips up to the headboard of the bed, gripping the dark mahogany, arms shaking as his climax approached. His mouth was slightly agape, huffs of air exhaled with every motion.

" _Tony_..." Steve groaned loudly, and the brunet's eyes snapped open. The second he spotted Steve's face- screwed in deep pleasure and concentration, brows tugged sharply downward and lips parted, his bangs hanging over his eyes- Tony lost it, the heat that coiled in his groin releasing in a white-hot flash of pleasure, pleasure so deep and raw that he practically sobbed as he came, back arching and desperate noises falling from his widened lips as he called Steve's name. Tony's walls clenching around the soldier's dick was all it took for Steve, and he came, riding out his orgasm with a few more powerful thrusts, shuddering as he spilled inside the condom.

It took a few seconds to come back to earth, ears ringing and muscles loose. His chest was sticky with Tony's seed, and they were both covered in sweat. Steve placed a soft kiss to the scientist's lips before drawing out, expertly tying off the used condom and crawling off the bed to drop it in the waste basket in Tony's private bathroom. Tony watched him through lidded eyes, chest heaving with effort and simply lying there, trying to regain his breath. He couldn't believe this was happening. All that time pining and worrying about his attraction to his teammate when it turned out the Captain had feelings for him too. It seemed so silly now. Tony chucked softly, laying a hand over his eyes. Steve returned a few minutes later, apparently having cleaned himself off, and coming to do the same to Tony.

The mood was much calmer now, more intimate. Steve brushed the cool, damp towel over Tony's skin, wiping off any residue of their intense love-making, and brushing the dark, stray curls from his satisfied eyes. They were silent during this, and after Steve dropped the towel on the floor, he sat back against the bed and put his arms around Tony's waist, drawing the slimmer male into his arms. Tony sighed in relief, or perhaps bliss. Peace: that was a good description. He fit perfectly in Steve's arms, the soldier's warmth surrounding him. 

Tony listened to the steady rhythm of his beating heart, lulled by it. He was so comfortable, and it seemed Steve was as well.

"You know, we do have to talk in the morning," Steve said softly, breaking the silence. Tony looked up at him. He sighed.

"Yeah, we do," the scientist mumbled.

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head, brushing a hand through his hair. "But not now. Go to sleep, Tony," he directed, and Tony was inclined to follow his direction. He was calmed by Steve's presence, and their tumble in the sheets tired him out a bit more. For the first time in what felt like forever, Tony felt safe. He could let his guard down with Steve. His nightmares were an ever-present concern, but he felt more confident he could face them now. He knew that if he woke in the night, Steve would be there to comfort him, at least for tonight. Maybe Steve would be there more nights. Tony dared to hope. He had opened his heart to Steve, and regardless of the outcome, it was too late to withdraw.

Tony wondered if that was a bad thing, getting too close to someone, but he pushed the thought from his mind and sighed contentedly, settling in to sleep. Before drifting off to sleep, Tony spoke once more.

"So what did you want?" he muttered.

"What?" Steve replied.

"In the kitchen. What did you want?"

The blond chuckled softly, settling comfortably on the bed and drawing the sheets around them. "A glass of water."


End file.
